


Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra

by zelsh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius considera que como máxima autoridad en la habitación tiene la obligación de ilustrar a sus amigos en las artes del morreo, aka, cliché nº324: chico enseña a chico a besar a chicas, a pesar de que ninguno de los participantes es, bueno, una chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra

Es evidente desde el primer momento que Sirius trama algo. Remus ya lo sospecha cuando entran en la habitación por primera vez tras las vacaciones, sudando por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras con los baúles a rastras, para encontrarse a Sirius sobre su cama, rodeado de una humareda azul y leyendo un libro en en la postura más inverosímil. Está bastante seguro cuando les mira y dice _hola señoritas_ , tranquilamente, con una sonrisa tan típicamente Sirius que hace que algo dentro de Remus que llevaba dormido todo el verano levante el vuelo y se pasee, extrañamente ingrávido dentro de su pecho. Y si le quedase alguna duda a estas alturas, se disiparía cuando les mira de arriba abajo, uno a uno y les pregunta _qué tal el verano_ como si supiese que el suyo ha sido mejor. _Infinitamente_ mejor.

\- Tío, ¿se puede saber dónde narices te habías metido? ¡Pensábamos que habías perdido el Expreso! – Bufa James, empujando su baúl sin ningún cuidado contra los pies de su cama. Se pasa la mano por la cabeza en un acto reflejo, a pesar de que ya no le queda pelo que revolver.

\- Vaya, Jimmy ¿te has rapado el pelo en señal de protesta? – Pregunta Sirius, abriendo mucho los ojos con falsa inocencia. – No, espera, no me lo digas. Estás luchando contra los opresivos cánones de belleza que rigen nuestra sociedad.

\- Cállate. – Dice James, cruzándose de brazos. Lo que ocurrió, en realidad es que su madre decidió poner punto y final a la batalla que tenía con su pelo, mediante un ataque nocturno (y rastrero y probablemente ilegal, en opinión de James) que incluía una poción para dormir y una maquinilla de afeitar. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente pero James todavía puede notar el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos, como una especie de apéndice amputado.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que Lily aprecia tus intentos de lucha antisistema. – Dice Sirius, sonriendo y lanzándole algo a través de la habitación, sin dejar de sujetar el libro con la otra mano. James lo atrapa casi sin querer, buscador hasta los huesos.

\- Poción crecepe—James lee la etiqueta y sonríe, un poco a su pesar, y se acerca a Sirius para darle un abrazo. – Eres un imbécil.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte. - Se separa un poco de James y mira a Peter, que observa algo encojido desde la otra punta de la habitación. – Toma, anda.

\- Yo no necesito poción crecepelo. – Dice Peter, mirando con recelo el frasco que Sirius le ofrece y provocando que Sirius ponga los ojos en blanco.

Peter se pasado las vacaciones en Mallorca con su familia, la cual incluye cuatro abuelos, ocho tíos, catorce primos, sus padres y sus tres hermanas. Han tenido que llevar diez maletas y siete maletines, y hacer ocho tandas de viajes, colapsando la red flu en el proceso, así que es lógico que entre tanto ajetreo a nadie se le ocurriese meter crema solar. El resultado es una completa y muy británica familia Pettigrew, más roja que un tomate.

\- Es para las quemaduras. Créeme que a las chicas no les entusiasma la idea de hacérselo con una langosta.- Peter acepta la poción sin rechistar, las mejillas un poco más rojas que hace un minuto.

\- Y tú, tú. – Dice Sirius, levantando un dedo acusador en dirección a Remus, que está sacando la ropa de su baúl y doblándola con cuidado sobre la cama. Remus le mira y se señala _¿yo?_ \- No sabía qué mierda traerte porque no me has contado nada de nada. _Estoy bien, Bath es tan bonito como siempre, os echo de menos._ Chorradas, Lupin.

\- La próxima vez inventaré algo para tu disfrute personal, no te preocupes. – Y es mentira pero añade: – No me ha pasado nada interesante.

\- Si ya me lo suponía. Y como eres una persona aburrida con hábitos aburridos, te he traído lo más aburrido que he podido encontrar. – Sirius se levanta y le deja el libro que estaba leyendo junto a las hileras de ropa. Cuando lo coge se da cuenta de que se trata de la edición francesa de El barco Ebrio y otros poemas de Rimbaud, y a Remus le pilla tan de sorpresa que no sabe qué decir, los ojos fijos en un Sirius que parece encontrar fascinantes las cortinas de su cama. Sirius carraspea un poco y dice.- No está mal, - y luego añade. –además, supuse que sería una lectura adecuada para lo que tengo preparado.

Y ahí es, naturalmente cuando Remus sabe con certeza que Sirius tiene las peores intenciones del mundo. También es cuando se da cuenta de que puede que eso que le late en el estómago sea algo más que amistad, pero, en serio, _las peores intenciones._

\---

 _Lo que tiene preparado_ resulta ser una botella de Tumbagigantes, un licor extremadamente fuerte que es capaz de, bueno, de tumbar gigantes. Literalmente.

\- Estoy seguro de que esto está prohibido. – Dice Remus, nada más leer la etiqueta.- De hecho, tengo la impresión de que nunca ha sido legal.

\- Eso, amigo mío es en el glorioso Reino Unido. En Francia, que como sabéis es tierra de todo lo vil y perverso – Dice Sirius, como si dijese _es el mejor lugar del planeta. –_ es completamente legal.

Sirius ha estado mandando lechuzas durante meses echando pestes contra su familia francesa, que es _como mi familia inglesa pero con un acento de mierda_ , y diciendo que lo único bueno del viaje era ver a su madre poner cara de vinagre cada vez que hablaba con su suegra, que es a la vez su tía, a la que no puede ver ni en pintura. Solía firmar sus cartas con cosas como: Si no empiezo quinto con vosotros es porque me han denegado la entrada en Hogwarts, porque está claro que tener una sangre tan pura como la mia equivale a tener un encefalograma más plano que las llanuras de la Patagonia. Amor, Sirius.

Así que este nuevo entusiasmo es, cuando menos, sorprendente.

\- ¿Y, um, qué es lo que celebramos? – Pregunta Peter, algo confundido.

\- Sí, tío, pensábamos que tus vacaciones habían sido una mierda.

\- Oh, sí, lo fueron. – Sirius asiente, con grave solemnidad. – Mi familia está pirada. Pero – Añade, los ojos brillantes, sus cejas haciendo movimientos frenéticos.- Las _francesas._

James y Peter responden con un largo _aaah_ de comprensión, y Remus hace como que está leyendo a Rimbaud, las letras amontonándose como hormigas en los bordes de su visión.

La francesa (porque es una, _singular_ ) que hace que Sirius crea conveninente saltarse ochenta reglas del colegio y otras tantas del país se llamaba Valerie, y cuando James le pregunta cómo era Sirius hace movimientos curvilíneos en el aire con las manos que provocan que tanto Peter como James se mueran de la risa y pidan que les cuente másmás _más_. Remus hace todo lo posible por no escuchar, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando tus amigos están en la misma habitación, a menos de un metro y tú podrías estar leyendo francés o arameo porque en ese momento ambas cosas te resultan igual de ininteligibles, como si se te hubiese borrado todo de la mente excepto el compartimento que procesa el inglés de clase alta de Sirius Black. Así que se entera de lo que hicieron (besarse), dónde lo hicieron (en la playa), cuántas veces (una sola porque la chica era algo tímida) y todas las cosas que pudo tocar los cinco minutos que duró (poco, pero _algo_ por debajo del bikini).

Sirius es un idiota. Es un idiota que se cree el rey del mundo porque ha besado a una chica por primera vez, y desde su punto de vista eso le convierte en el semental de la habitación y de todo el curso, por extensión. Así que se infla como un globo aerostático y ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza que puede que haya más gente en su situación. Gente que es todas las cosas que Sirius no es: callada, celosa de su intimidad, _discreta_. En resumen, gente como Remus. _He besado a mi primer chico_ , le diría si tuviese valor, _en los labios y en las orejas y entre las piernas, y él me lo ha hecho a mi y todo ha durado más que tus malditos cinco minutos._

Así que es por Sirius Black, porque es un idiota y porque estar con él media hora en una habitación hace que toda su angustia adolescente se dispare hasta la estratosfera, que Remus acepta el vaso de Tumbagigantes que le ofrece James, a pesar de que sabe que es una mala, malisima, _pésima_ idea.

\---

Esta ha sido, probablemente la mejor idea que Sirius ha tenido en la vida.

Remus no recuerda qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto de la situación, exactamente. Sólo sabe que Tumbagigantes es un nombre terriblemente acertado para esa bebida, porque han bebido dos vasos a lo largo de hora y media y están todos tumbados sobre diferentes superficies, sólo desafiando la horizontalidad para beber otro sorbo de ese brebaje mágico o para cambiar de superficie sobre la que tumbarse.

\- Tíos. Tíostíos _tíos_. – Dice James, incorporándose de repente. – Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer.

Los otros tres contestan con un _mmm_ vagamente interesado, demasiado relajados para compartir su excitación.

\- En serio, _en serio_. – Dice, con la intensidad de los borrachos.- Veréis, a mi me gusta Lily ¿sabéis?

\- Tendríamos que ser ciegos, sordos, sufrir graves afecciones mentales y vivir en el Polo Sur para no saberlo, James. – Interrumpe Sirius, acabándose su tercer vaso de golpe.

\- _Decía_ que a mi me gusta Lily, - Repite James, sin inmutarse.- y aquí el compañero Sirius ya ha. Bueno. Ya ha besado a una chica.

Los tres le miran, expectantes.

\- ¿No lo véis?

Le siguen mirando.

\- Oh, por Merlín. ¡Sirius tiene la obligación moral de enseñarnos!

Sirius se levanta de golpe, todo energía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Tienes razón, tío. – Dice, dándole palmadas en la espalda. – Tienes toda la maldita razón del mundo. Tenéis que practicar con urgencia.

\- ¿Practi—Yo, yo me refería a que podías darnos algunos consejos—

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Dice Sirius, completamente excitado. - ¡Las clases del Profesor Black serán enteramente prácticas! Venga, corderitos, por parejas.

Remus se sienta como puede, la cabeza dándole vueltas pero con un vago sentimiento de alarma. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero puede que sea

\- Mira ¿sabes qué? Mejor os coloco yo. James, tú con Peter. Remus, conmigo.

Por _eso_.

\- ¡Hey! – Protesta James. - ¿Por qué tienes que decidirlo tú?

\- Pues porque soy el profesor. Y porque tío, no hay otra combinación posible. Tú y yo, en fin, si quisiese cometer incesto le daría una alegría a mi madre y me casaría con mi prima Narcissa. Y Peter y yo estamos en extremos opuestos de la cadena alimenticia. – Dice con seguridad, como si lo que acaba de decir tuviese el más mínimo sentido. Aunque James y Peter parecen suficientemente convencidos, porque asienten solemnemente mientras se acercan para sentarse en la cama de Sirius.

\- Vale, venga. Empezad. – Les azuza Sirius, mientras Remus observa todo el asunto con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad desde una distancia prudencial, por lo que pudiese pasar.

James carraspea y sonríe, cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia Peter, que tiene una cara de susto tremenda. James está demasiado borracho para acertar a la primera, así que besa a Peter en la nariz y se ríe, antes de apuntar mejor y darle un beso minúsculo en los labios.

\- No, no, ¡no! – Grita Sirius, haciendo que se separen asustados. - ¡Mal! Cornamenta, tío, no estás besando a tu abuela Gertrudis. Y tú, Peter, parece que has visto al coco. Volved a empezar. Apuntad, cerrad los ojos y, qué sé yo, pensad en Inglaterra.

Lo vuelven a intentar, esta vez con un resultado un poco más creíble, pero a Sirius sigue pareciéndole inaceptable, así que se enfurruña y les separa. Se levanta murmurando _si quieres hacer algo bien…_ y se sienta en el suelo delante de Remus, mirándole decidido.

\- Bueno, Lunático. Parece que vamos a tener que enseñarles.

Qué, no, espera, ¿¡Qué?!

\- ¿Qué? – Pero suena débil porque Sirius se está inclinando hacia adelante, los ojos entrecerrados y Remus está tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en Inglaterra, pero se le está haciendo algo complicado porque Sirius está _terriblemente cerca_ y es difícil pensar en la madre patria cuando, maldición, cuando todo lo que puede ver es a Sirius, la cara ligeramente bronceada por el sol francés y las pestañas pesadas sobre las mejillas. Sirius, que es todo luz y ruido pero que en ese momento, en esa milésima de segundo que tarda en cerrar el espacio que hay entre ellos es muchas otras cosas, esas que están bajo la superficie y son tranquilas y suaves y delicadas. Y cuando le besa, Merlín, lo hace despacio, casi con miedo, los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos sobre los suyos. Pero el corazón de Remus bombea alcohol y amor adolescente a todos los puntos de su cuerpo, así que le sujeta el cuello con manos trémulas y mueve la cabeza de modo que haya algo de humedad, sólo un poco de lengua cuando Sirius jadea sorprendido. Sirius le sujeta fuerte de los hombros, y le atrae durante un segundo antes de apartarle, respirando con dificultad a dos milímetros de sus labios.

\- Wow. Si – Dice James, los ojos como platos. – ya veo dónde lo estábamos haciendo mal.

\- Sí. Eh. – Sirius deja caer sus manos de los hombros de Remus, como si no supiese cómo han llegado ahí, y le mira fijamente. Y no sabe lo que estará viendo pero su mirada hace que el estómago de Remus salte, y se encoja y se expanda antes de precipitarse al vacío, para aterrizar en sus pies.

\---

Remus frota los pies contra las sábanas, intentando calentarlos sin mucho resultado, y suspira. Lleva dando vueltas en la cama desde que se retiraron a dormir hace más de una hora, cuando mandó toda su cautela por la ventana y besó a Sirius, Jesús, delante de sus amigos. Es cierto que era un juego y que, técnicamente Sirius fue quien le besó a él, pero está seguro de que durante los miserables tres segundos que duró Remus se volvió tan transparente como el cristal, todos sus sentimientos tan evidentes como la luna en el cielo. Después del incidente Sirius no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, y todos se fueron a la cama poniendo la primera excusa que se les ocurrió. No está seguro de lo que dijo él, en concreto pero puede que fuese algo en la línea de _necesito encontrar mis zapatos_.

Y aunque ha cerrado las cortinas por completo, en un intento nada sutil de dejar al mundo fuera de su cama puede oír perfectamente todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Puede oír a Peter roncar en el otro extremo de la habitación, el sonido retumbando contra el techo circular, y puede sentir a James moverse nervioso en su cama, persiguiendo a Lily en sueños con el mismo ahínco con el que lo hace en la vida real. Es por eso que sabe que Sirius, como él, sigue despierto. Probablemente pensando en el mismo incidente, y más probablemente aún, pensando en maneras de decirle que tienen que dejar de ser amigos porque, evidentemente no están en el mismo plano. _No pasa nada_ , dirá Remus, _estuvo bien mientras duró_ , y se encogerá de hombros y encogerá su corazón hasta que se haga minúsculo, invisible, y seguirá adelante. Porque si algo sabe hacer bien Remus Lupin es recoger sus pedazos y seguir adelante.

Así que casi se lo espera cuando oye los primeros pasos titubear a los pies de su cama, pesados sobre el suelo de piedra. Respira hondo y abre las cortinas, y Sirius le mira sorprendido, vestido sólo con unos pantalones de pijama rojos que se balancean peligrosamente en sus caderas. _Merlín_.

\- Estás despierto. – Dice Sirius, que está en esa edad en la que uno no controla su nueva voz todavía, y podría estar gritando o susurrando que no notarías la diferencia. Duda un momento.- No sabía si estarías despierto.

\- Estoy despierto. – Contesta Remus, estúpidamente. Se quedan un momento en silencio y añade. - ¿Querías algo?

\- No. Digo, sí. – Sirius empuja ligeramente a Remus hacia el interior de la cama, invadiendo su espacio y cerrando las cortinas a sus espaldas.

Remus intenta poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y se aplasta contra el cabecero de la cama, las rodillas encogidas a su alrededor, pero Sirius no es capaz de mantener una conversación sin algún tipo de contacto físico así que se acerca y le toca ligeramente un pie con el dorso de la mano.

\- No sé cómo decirte esto…

\- No lo hagas. – Interrumpe Remus. – Ya sé lo que quieres decir.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Sirius parece algo alarmado.

\- Lo sé. – Afirma Remus, la voz rompiéndosele al final.

\- Y… bueno, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué me parece? – Sirius asiente.- Bueno, no me parece _bien_ , naturalmente pero no queda otro remedio.

Sirius parece repentinamente derrotado, los hombros hundidos, ojos en todas partes menos en Remus. Siente el extraño impulso de darle una palmadita para consolarle, lo cual no deja de ser extraño porque debería ser al revés.

\- No, ya, claro. Es sólo que pensaba que igual… - Sirius hace un movimiento vago con la mano entre Remus y él, como diciendo _tú y yo._ Remus repite el movimiento, _¿tú y yo?_ Y Sirius asiente, lo vuelve a hacer, _sí, tú y yo._

Remus empieza a sospechar que se ha perdido algo.

\- Espera, espera. – Dice. - ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Pues de – Sirius repite el movimiento de la mano y suspira. – De que. Bueno. Tú me acabas de rechazar, ¿no?

Remus tarda exactamente tres segundos en atar cabos, pero cuando lo hace, Merlín, está seguro de que los latidos de su corazón despertarán a todo el castillo.

\- No. – Dice, por fin, negando efusivamente.

Sirius le mira sin comprender, así que Remus repite, _no_ , y sigue diciéndolo, _no no no,_ a dos centímetros de sus labios. Entonces Sirius lo entiende y exhala un pequeño _oh_ que Remus atrapa con su boca, su lengua contra la de Sirius, lamiendo y succionando y haciendo que Sirius gima en el fondo de la garganta. Sirius le empuja ligeramente hacia delante, haciendo que se tumbe sobre la cama y colocándose entre sus piernas y Dios, diosdiosdios, es como estar besando al verano. Kilómetros de piel bajo sus yemas y mucho, muchísimo calor, incluso en los lugares en los que nunca siente calor y Sirius brillando de mil maneras diferentes, justo encima suyo.

\- No era tímida. – Dice Sirius separándose de repente, su frente sudorosa contra la de Remus.

\- ¿Perdona? – Remus no tiene ni idea de lo que está diciendo Sirius, sólo sabe que _hablar_ y _besar_ no son conceptos compatibles.

\- La chica francesa, Valerie. No era tímida. – Repite, y le mira fijamente, como queriendo que entienda algo de vital importancia.

\- ¿No? – Pero Remus no entiende demasiado, y le dan igual Valerie la chica francesa y Tom el chico de Bath. Ellos y todas las personas que puedan venir antes o después, porque en ese momento, en ese lugar, sólo caben Sirius y Remus.

\- No. Era yo. El problema era yo. – Admite. Se humedece los labios y añade. – El problema es que eso no era—no era _esto_.

Y Remus, milagrosamente, entiende a la primera. Le sujeta la nuca, los dedos enredándose entre sus mechones, el pulgar curvándose bajo el gris de sus ojos. Y esta vez y todas las veces siguientes esa noche, cuando cierra los ojos para besarle, Inglaterra es lo último en lo que piensa.


End file.
